Into the Forbidden Forest
by Sentry10
Summary: What would happen if Harry hadn't destroyed Voldemort? What if Harry couldn't get married to Ginny unless they get 4 objects for Voldemort. Will Harry choose to defeat Voldemort or marry Ginny?
1. Prologue

INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST

PROLOGUE

Once upon a time at Hogwarts. There lived a smart witch, a sad young lad, and a cursed wizard.

All Hermionie wanted was to see Remus Lupin again. _I know! I'll visit Hagrid!_ She thought. She went into the forbidden forest.

Neville Longbottom loved his toad. "Neville, I wish you would get rid of that toad!" Professor McGonagall told him.

"But Professor, NO!! Trevor is my best friend in the whole world!"

"No one keeps a toad for a friend, sometimes I fear you're touched! You need to sell your toad!"

"fine"

Neville Longbottom went into the forbidden forest.

Harry and Ginny wanted to get married, but couldn't. One day, they were visited by some old, scary, dark man.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"It's not what I want, It's what you want." He replied in a cold voice. He went on to tell the couple he had placed a spell on them.

"In the past, when you were no more than a babe, your father wanted to protect you. So, he decided to take away _MY_ powers! But, before he did, I laid a spell on you. That you could never be married!!"

"NOOO!!" Ginny screamed.

"You wish to have the curse reversed?" The old man continued, "I'll need a certain potion first. Go to the forest and bring me back, 1 the toad as green as the forest, 2 the elder wand, 3 the cloak of invisibility, and 4 the stone that brings back the dead. Bring me these before the chime of midnight in 3 days time and you shall be happily married!!" The mysterious old man vanished.

Harry left for the forest.


	2. Hermionie at Hagrid's and more!

Hermionie at Hagrid's and more!

Hermionie visited Hagrid and told him that she missed Lupin. Hagrid had some advice, "here, take this stone I found the other day. It seems whenever I hold it I see my dead father." He gave Hermionie the stone. "Oh, thank you Hagrid!!"

Harry was searching for the objects. _Now what did I need?_ He thought think to himself. "Oh, how am I ever going to find an invisible frog, or a green cloak. Or was it a green frog and a cloak that brings people back to life?"  
"The toad as green as the wood, the elder wand, the stone that brings back the dead."

Harry turned to find Ginny. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your scarf!" She said, placing a Gryffindor colored scarf around his neck.

"You should go home!" Harry said.

"The toad as green as the-"

"wood!" they said simultaneously.

"Hello there young man!" Harry said.

"hello" Neville said, carrying Trevor.

"What might you be doing with a frog in the forest?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"And what might you be doing with a frog in the middle of the forest?" Harry asked.

"I was heading towards Hogsmead, but seems I've lost my way." Neville said.

"And what were you planning to do?" Ginny whispered.

"And what were you planning to do there?" Harry said.

"Sell my frog, no less than 5 galleons."

"5 galleons! Where am I to get 5 galleons?" Harry whispered to Ginny. They both looked in their pockets.

"What will you do if you can't fetch that sum?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno." Neville replied. "I guess we won't have any food to eat."

Harry whispered to Ginny, "All we have are 6 beans."

"Beans, what are we- Oh, Oh, we mustn't give up our beans!!" She said loudly. "Beans will give you food son." Ginny said.

"Beans, in exchange for my frog!" Neville laughed.

"These beans carry magic." Ginny said.

"Magic! What kind of magic?" Neville asked.

"tell him." Ginny said to Harry.

"Um, um, magic that defies description!"

"How many beans?" Neville asked.

"6" said Harry.

"No 5, we mustn't part with all of them." Ginny said.

"Alright," Neville said. "I guess this is goodbye old pal, you've been a perfect friend. I hate to see us part old pal, someday I'll buy you back. I'll see you soon again! I hope that when I do, it won't be on a plate!" Neville ran away.

"Who eats frogs?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Now, will you please go home!"

"Fine!"


	3. Luna gets eaten by Dudley! Oh, NO!

Hello fanfic peeps! Sorry I have not updated in so long. So, here goes chapter 3!

Luna Lovegood gets eaten by Dudley! Oh, NO!

While Harry went into the forest to try to find the objects, Luna was stuck in a peculiar position. She was wandering about when she saw Harry's cousin, Dudley.

"Hello." She said as she passed him by.

"Hello, little girl, what's your rush? Your missing all the flowers, the sun won't set for hours, take your time."

"oh, well, I have somewhere to be." Luna said in her usual voice.

"But slow, little girl, hark and hush, the birds are singing sweetly, you'll miss the birds completely, take your time."

"Please, I have somewhere to be." Luna said, getting annoyed.

"And where would that be?" Dudley asked.

"My friend's house, just past these trees here, underneath three tall oaks." She said, rather excitedly.

"Well, then, off to your little friend's house." Dudley said, getting out of her way.

"Goodbye" Luna said politely.

"Goodbye, little girl, and hello- wait, why am I singing?"

Dudley left and Harry came into the opening where Luna had just been serenaded by Dudley.

"Oh no! What's going to happen to Luna, and what was that weird looking cape that she had on? Maybe it was the cape of Invisibility! I must go and save her!"

Luna reached Cho Chang's house, but not before Dudley.

"Oh, Cho, how do you feel?"

"Fine." Dudley said in a high voice.

"But, Cho, your eyes are smaller?"

"Well, I am really tired." Dudley said, "Lame excuse" he muttered to himself.

"But what big ears you have."

"The better to hear you with" Dudley said again in his high voice.

"But, Cho, what a big mouth you have."

"The better to EAT YOU WITH!" Dudley bellowed and started toward Luna. Luna screamed and was eaten by Dudley!

Harry got to the house and looked around outside.

"I wonder where Luna went." He said and went inside.

Dudley was sleeping and snoring.

"Wow, Cho has a mighty snore." He went up to Dudley. "Ha! Cho what is that in the corner of your mouth, it looks like a piece of the cape! I know, I'll cut it out of your stomach!" Harry said and cut open Dudley's stomach. He howled in pain.

Luna came out of his stomach first, followed by Cho.

"Oh, how dark and terrible it was inside that muggle!" Luna said.

"Oh, this monster MUST be destroyed! Let's cut him up into a thousand bits! No! Better yet, let's put stones in his stomach and stitch it up and throw him out of this house!" Cho yelled.

"Cho!" Luna and Harry gasped in shock.

"I'll leave you two to your task." Harry said and started to leave.

"No wait!" Luna said and started toward him, "Here, have my cape. Thank you for saving me and Cho."

Harry took the cape. "No, thank you!"

He left.


	4. Ginny meets a princess and more!

Neville goes home; Ginny meets a Princess; and the First Midnight

Neville went back to Hogwarts. When he got there he showed Professor McGonagall the beans.

"BEANS! Who would ever trade a cow for beans?" She cried angrily, throwing the beans out the window.

"Professor, NO!" Neville cried.

"To bed with you without supper!" She cried and pulled Neville by the ear to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny started home dejectedly with the frog.

All of the sudden, Hermionie came running into the forest and tripped over a tree root.

"Oh, miss, are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you, I'm fine." Hermionie huffed.

"Oh, were you at the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermionie's ball gown.

"Yes." Hermionie said. All of the sudden Viktor Krum's voice shouted, "I think she's over there!"

Hermionie ran behind a tree. Ron came to Ginny and asked, "Hello sister, have you seen a young maiden in a ball gown pass through?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermionie said.

"Oh" Ron said dejectedly.

"I think I see her over there!" Viktor said and they both rushed off together.

Hermionie came out from behind the tree. "Oh, thank you for not telling them were I was."

"I've never lied to upper class men before." Ginny said, "Why are you running from him?"

"oh, well, ummmmmmmmm..."

"I would love to be in your place." Ginny said.

"Oh, would you look at that, there's a giant bean stalk growing next to Hogwarts!"

"I mean, how I'd love to have your stone!"

"I must get back!"

"Wait, I need your stone!" Ginny yelled after Hermionie.

"Ribbit" Trevor started hopping away.

"Wait! NO!" Ginny yelled and ran after the frog.

Quick Authors Note, if you have seen Into the Woods or have heard the soundtrack, you know that the song, the first midnight, is a very fast pace song, so to put that into my story, the first midnight will be like reading a script.

Harry: One midnight gone

Mysterious Man: No knot unties itself

Vodemort: Sometimes the things you most wish for, are not to be touched.

Ron and Snape: The harder to get the better to have

Ron: Agreed?

Snape: Agreed.

Crabbe: Never were green at a ball

Goyle: Or black

Malfoy: Or open your mouth

Neville: The difference between a toad and a bean is a bean can begin an adventure!

Professor McGonagall: Slotted spoons don't hold much soup.

Luna: The prettier the flower the farther from the past.

Hagrid: The closer to the family, the closer to the fire whiskey

Mysterious voice: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Voldemort: One midnight gone!

Cho: the mouth of a muggle is not the end of the world!

Viktor Krum: A servant is not just a dog to a prince

Hermionie: Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor

Ginny: You may know what you want, but to get what you want, better see that you keep what you have

Harry: One midnight gone

Everyone: One midnight gone!


End file.
